wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Halls
|boss=Warchief Kargath Bladefist |type= |level=69-70 |players=5 |key= Heroic Mode: |bosses= }} The Shattered Halls is a level 70 elite instance in Hellfire Peninsula, being the third wing of Hellfire Citadel, with Kargath Bladefist as the final boss. The instance is one of the first endgame instances in The Burning Crusade players will encounter. In order to be allowed to access, at least one player in the group must have the Shattered Halls Key to open the door (or bring a skill 350 lockpicking rogue). Engineers can also use the Elemental Seaforium Charge to open the gate. The quest to make it begins in Shadowmoon Valley with a drop from Smith Gorlunk. Layout Shattered Halls has a very straight layout with only one way to go. Several increasingly large packs test the group's focus and crowd crontrol or aoe abilities. The most difficult being the last one before the first boss. A rogue can lockpick the door to Grand Warlock Nethekurse, (or an engineer with a Elemental Seaforium Charge can blow it open) and thus avoid the sewers - an area with large groups of slime mobs and several single ones on a fast respawn timer. After Nethekurse you enter the gauntlet event. Archers from the far side will shoot fireball arrows that leave burning spots on the ground while you fight your way ahead. There are some static mobs as well as small packs that continuously spawn at the end and come your way. All of these mobs are nonelite. The respawn is on a static timer. Thus, if you kill them fast enough, you will leave combat. Depending on your group, you may either kill them one pack at a time or run right through to the last alcove and AOE them down all at once. At the end of the gauntlet - on heroic mode - Blood Guard Porung awaits you. You will encounter two more large packs flanked by two groups of gladiators each. The packs can and should be pulled out of the room to avoid adding the gladiators. The gladiators will fight among themselves and can be pulled when most of them are already low on health. From here on you will encounter stealthed assassins in increasing frequency as you make your way past Warbringer O'mrogg and on to Kargath Bladefist. Reputation A regular Shattered Halls clear will yield around 1,640 reputation with either Honor Hold or Thrallmar, while a heroic mode clear will yield around 2,900. Dungeon Denizens * Beetles (critters) * Dwarf (one, Rifleman Brownbeard) * Fel orcs * Gnome (one, Randy Whizzlesprocket) * Human (two, Captain Alina and Private Jacint) * Ogre mage (one, Warbringer O'mrogg) * Oozes * Oozelings * Orcs (three, Captain Boneshatter, Drisella, and Scout Orgarr) * Rats (critters) * Snakes (critters) * Tauren (one, Korag Proudmane) * Wolves Encounters Bosses * Grand Warlock Nethekurse * Blood Guard Porung (Heroic) * Warbringer O'mrogg * Kargath Bladefist Trash Loot See Shattered Halls loot. Hints * Shattered Halls features some large groups up to seven mobs. Whatever crowd control your group features, be certain to put it to good use. You may even consider using two tanks. The Legionnaire should always be killed first due to his summonings abilities. Acolytes and Sharpshooters should be given priority as far as CC is concerned. Dark Casters may also be occupied by a pet. Don't be afraid to use fear but be sure to keep your distance to other packs if you do. Lacking crowd control, a kiting hunter can also be viable, but consider that you'll lose damage and an ice trap. * The gladiator packs can be lethal to your tank. Pull them when they are low on health and kill the most damaged first. Stun, Slow, Fear and Kiting can prevent a lot of damage. Also, if you've got enough DPS and have a Shadow Priest, consider having the priest Mind Control one of the Gladiators. The abilities they have can substantially help the group and the gladiator can normally take on about 3 of the mobs(if they're damage already) by himself. * A Shadowmoon Acolyte can be Mind Controlled by a Priest, and has a 105 Resist Shadow buff that lasts 1 hour. There are only a few of these mobs in the instance and they appear before the first boss. This buff is extremely helpful to your party for the first boss fight as much of his damage is shadow. However, there is a 15 second cooldown on the Acolyte's buff, keeping him mind controlled can be difficult, and the cooldown often resets when MC breaks. It may take many tries to get the whole party buffed with this method. Make sure your party understands that this make take some time. Have the priest buff the tank, then himself first in case the group loses patience and wants to move along. Quests Videos Known Issues and Bugs * Mind controlling the last mob of a pack including a Shattered Hand Legionnaire can lead to the entire group respawning. An obvious workaround is dropping the Mind Control in time. May also occur with the gladiator packs. (03/19/07) External links Category:Fel orcs Category:Instances Category:Fel Horde Category:Shattered Halls Category:Hellfire Peninsula